Things I love
AK47908 writing a poem? Lemme tell you I didn't think I would ever write a poem. Let alone post one on this website. But here is a "booklet" Which when prinited out on Microsoft word, it is a booklet. Spent 3 weeks learning about poems in English class, and then creating poems using the different things we have learned (All this while cramming for finals). Well...here ya go :) Introduction The theme I have used for these poems are things that I love, and have impacted my life greatly, mentally or physically. For example in “5 Chapters of Addiction” I talk about how I used to be addicted to my Xbox 360 system, and how it not only effected my grades but I wasn’t as active around the house, and at school because the only thing I could think of when I woke up in the morning, and when I came from school was the Xbox. In the poem “Pain and Rain” I talk about what pain can do, I’ve seen the aftermath of what rain can do to roads, which lead to a very terrible accident and left one 14 year old kid paralyzed and with other mental and physical flaws. But I also wrote about rain because I personally love rain, and I tried to make it rhyme to show that the English language can have a rhythm no matter how screwed up our language is. In most of my poems I used enjambment because I felt that stopping the flow of the poem would completely ruin the poem. In “To a Republic Dying Old” I talk about the Clone Wars, a two original episode of Star Wars storyline which changed the way I see people, and how on the outside they can seem like they are on your side till the very end, but towards the end it turns out you were wrong. But I also wrote about Star Wars because it’s one of my favorite movie series of all time. In the poem “Unexpected Turn of Events gone Right” I write about something I love, the Military. I write about a rescue mission gone wrong, but then they rescue the prisoner, and get back to safety. I used a lot of enjambment in this one because I wanted it to flow constantly with no stopping points. However in “Where I’m From” I write about my country, America and how some people are more fortunate than others and they take advantage of it. I used a lot of end stopping in this poem because the poem was more of a small paragraph that I just made into poem format. In “5 ways to look at a Computer” I used Roman Numerals to number the different ways you can look at a computer, and how important the computer is to our daily life throughout the world. . To a Republic Dying Old The time we won the Geonosis battle We flew you out, the gunship like a baby rattle. Jedi and Clone stood cheering by And Coruscant we brought you, flying high. Today is the day the long war began This war won’t be won without all hands. We trained our Clones to fight any battle But little did we know the Republic would shatter. Chancellor Palpatine the Dark Lord he was Out and prepared to spill Jedi blood. 66 the order was put out The Clones followed without a doubt. Jedi after Jedi the Clones started killing The body counts were so high, it was bone chilling. The Empire rose, Darth Vader as its leader Rouge Jedi and Clones hopped onto their speeders And ran away from the darkness that has overcome their leaders. Unexpected Turn of Events gone Right The C-130 crashed in the forest with only two survivors They wandered around the forest After calling to command about the crash Under rocks Over a fallen tree Under a spider web Across the stream Around the lake Out of the forest Into the compound Around the guard Over the trip wire Saved the prisoner Out of the compound Back to the forest Around the lake To the LZ Without getting caught 5 Ways to look at a computer I. Among the thousand things a person relies on and uses the most, is the computer. II. A computer and a paper aren’t much; a computer a paper and the knowledge to use it wisely. That can make anything you can think of. III. A high school 20 page essay wasn’t finished 4 hours before class, without a computer IV. Your phone is a computer, you know. V. When everything is said and done, and when you buy a new model of your old computer, the old computer will be waiting to be turned back on. Pain and Rain The rain, Caused pain Brings bad luck To people in trucks, Very little Can cause blood to spill As I looked at the window It’s dark like a black widow But the sirens wail As the screams prevail Pain was brought forth this day All because of a little rain. 5 Chapters of Addiction i. I walk down the stairs There is an XBOX I play it I am lost in the virtual world, helpless It isn’t my fault though It takes forever to get out ii. I walk down the stairs There is the same XBOX I pretend I don’t want to play it I play it again I can’t believe I’m doing this again, but it isn’t my fault It takes me a long time to get out iii. I walk down the stairs The XBOX is sitting there; waiting for me I see it I play it…out of habit But I know what it is doing to me It is my fault I stop immediately iv. I walk down the stairs The XBOX is waiting for me again I walk to the living room v. I stay in my room Where I'm From I come from a place where if you die carrying a gun, you are called a hero. I’m from technology, a thing so powerful it has taken over our money, our way of life. I am from a small four person family where my dad and mom work hard every day to give us the life my friends have. I come from a country where freedom is taken for granted, and is abused in every way possible I am from guns, and glory.